Hot Hockey and Cold Ice
by InvaderPey
Summary: Some brotherly Alfred (America) and Matthew (Canada) fluff. Please read it, for it is very cute and funny :3 Can be seen as AmeCan/AmeriCan/CanAme if you're in to incest? K because Alfie says the F-word once I think...


**Sooo... this is something a wrote a while ago; around the winter holidays to be precise. It was actually supposed to be longer and be based on a dream that I had... but I never finished it and found it and thought it was cute and fluffy and hilarious brotherly fun time between our favorite North American bros. So, I decided to post it. If you guys like it and give me some ideas in the reviews, maybe I'll continue it? Hope you like it :D **

**Have fun! **

* * *

The smell of freshly made pancakes and bacon was the trigger that finally got Alfred from the warm confines of his bed. He wrapped himself up in his large, superman duvet and ran across the cold floor, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Quickly plopping into a seat at the table and tucking his freezing, uncovered feet up under himself on the chair. His brother sighed at the clatter of wood against the tile - so much for his peace and quiet - and plopped a few pancakes onto a plate. Matthew took the stack of flapjacks as well as a steaming hot mug of coffee loaded with way-too-much sugar and french vanilla creamer over to the similar looking boy, half asleep at the table.

"Good morning, Alfred. Sleep well?" he asked after he had set the plate on the table in front of his brother, and left to grab a few more things from the kitchen.

Alfred nodded tiredly and took a large gulp of the coffee, nearly downing the whole mug in one go. When he set the mug back on the table, he noticed Matthew return with a tray holding maple syrup, butter, a pot of coffee, sugar, more pancakes, and a plate of greasy, delicious, Canadian bacon. Alfred licked his lips and scooped up his fork and knife, coincidently shoving the duvet off of his shoulders and half on the floor, half in his lap, but still covering his cold feet.

Matthew smiled at his twin's childish display of hunger and poured a heap of maple onto the other boys pancakes before doing the same to his own plate. As the brothers began to eat, so began the fork battle at the plate of Canadian bacon. The two boys smacked each others forks like hockey sticks fighting for the puck, which was the round slices of meat. Suddenly, Alfred forked a bacon and flung his hand back quickly, a bit too quickly, for the meat missed the goal, and hit the boys face with a resounding "slap", and slowly slid to the floor with an echoing "flop".

The men stared at each other in silence, mouths agape, before Matthew burst into a fit of tear-jerking laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god! Th-that was freaking hilarious! Hahaha!"

"Heeeeey! Sh-shut up!" Alfred whined; face beet red. He buried his face into the duvet on his lap, trying to wipe off the bacon grease at the same time.

As Matthew's hysterical laughs dimmed down to occasional gigglies, he commented, "You better go wash that off before you get any more zits!"

Alfred whipped his head up from the duvet, "I do not have zits! My face is beautiful!"

"Pizza-face Alfred~" the pale blonde taunted.

"Its you who has zits, you maple-guzzling jerk!" Alfred retorted.

"Burger-inhaler!"

"Bear-sniffer!"

"Geek!"

"Nerd!"

"Fatty!"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Alfred screeched, springing from his chair to tackle his brother, who had already gotten up to retreat to the kitchen. They both laughed as the larger blonde tackled the other to the ground, the duvet strewn across the floor in another part of the house, momentarily forgotten.

Matthew finally mustered up the strength to push off his (not fat) brother, who shivered upon impact with the cold floor to his half-covered abdomen.

"Brrrrr! Fuck it Mattie, why does it have to be so freezing cold at your place! Why do you always make me come to this frozen hell you call Canadia?! Why Mattie, WHY?!" Alfred complained dramatically, rolling around on the hardwood in mock agony.

"Oh suck it up, you big baby," Matthew began; pulling himself and Alfred up from the ground, "Go clean yourself up. We're going snowboarding today, remember?"

As soon as he heard the word "snowboard", Alfred was dashing up the stairs toward the shower with a loud "WHOOP!" Matthew sighed once again and wandered off into the kitchen to clean up breakfast and feed his fluffy, white Samoyed dog, Kumajiro, and Alfreds Maine-Coon cat, Hero, whom he noticed were fighting over the dropped piece of Canadian was going to be a long day...

* * *

**Well, I hope that cooled you down a bit from this sweltering heat. I know it sure cooled me down! Or maybe it's the fact that my room is like 60F/16C and my ceiling fans are on full blast? Nah! **

**So yeah, it's like 95 here in Florida and I am cursed and the rain literally avoids me! SO THERE'S NO RELIEF! **

**But anyway, that dream I had was a few months ago. I dreamed that I was on a cliff in a snowy place watching some sexy hockey players down below when I slipped and was dangling from the cliff above the frozen lake they were playing on. Some of the players saw me and the cracked a hole in the ice with their hockey sticks and told me to let go and drop into the water. I did but when I hit the water I couldn't swim and a very familiar and sexy looking Canadian by the name of Matthew Williams jumped in and saved me and we fell in love. Then I woke up DX**

**That's probably why this story never got finished... Alfred and Matthew have too much of a brotherly love to fit my dream and I don't want Alfred to steal my man! Nor does Arthur want Matthew to steal his (because I am a hardcore USUK shipper)! **

**Have a nice summer my lovelies and be sure to comment and read my other stories! XD**


End file.
